narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ParaDoxPrimeCadet/Naruto: False Heaven
Hello, This is my first ever blog (that isn't stupid), so bear with me as I entail the most rediculous idea yet... It is about a fanon canon I wanna form, named "Naruto: False Heaven". This apparently stretches beyond the borders of planet earth. This occurs Thirty Five Years after the Fourth War.. So.. Uhm... Yeah. Plot Following the extinction of the Otsutsuki clan, the moon became mysteriously habitable, with forests and water and oxygen amongst others, like a smaller version of earth. It possessed its own gravity although it resumed to revolve around the Earth. This, in truth was a result of Utsuro Uchiha, who wanted to form what he referred to as "his own world" due to his hatred of the Earth and shinobi. Utsuro had created a perfect plan; reside on the moon, Destroy the Earth and Then Send the Moon where the earth currently orbits, creating a new earth... Also, using his mighty eyes, he would then form another moon, using some of the remnants of the Earth. His two sons (who will be reconstructed to match the plot at a later time); Heiwa Uchiha and Raiku Uchiha, plan to stop this threat, with some help... From YOU. Concerning you Though Utsuro is doing something evil, you also get a chance to form new villages on a new planet (which I will name after I THINK of a good name) aka the Moon. You can form your own community and here's the best part; Uchiha's are frikkin allowed! Yeah, They are too strong and cliché, but they are also a crucial part of the story. Here are some dumb restrictions, though, cause I don't want Chaos in this Canon. *'No Godmodding' - I don't want gods in this, we already have it; Utsuro. And I'm thinking about making him a retainer with Kaguya but... Doubtful and stuff. *'No Kotoamatsukami' or any other Gen similar or greater... This bitch is the epitomy of God-modding. *'No Applications for Techniques' - Just ask me and give me a reason (no cliché) on how you obtained that... I respond quicker than apps, yo!;D... FYI, I can say what your limit of godly techs is... *'No Fanon Dojutsu': Don't tell me crap about no Universe-Controlling-GAN... Stick to carrot... Ahem, I mean canon eyes, they have more vitamins in them. *'Byakugan, Sharingan and Mangekyō' - You can have these for your character, but it must be complete and show how he got them (Uniquely--except Byakugan.) *'Fanon Tailed Beast Allowed, but must not surpass Kurama' - Yeah... This basically says it all... Kurie is the 2nd strongest in fanon (besides shinju)... So godly beast = godly jinchuriki... *'No Pseudo... One TB per person'... This along with *'Four Rinnegan Slots' - only if their character is centred around it... Meaning no MS or Sharingan... No Godly user... *'Two Tenseigan Slots' - unless you got some altar kept up in your nerdy storeroom... Two Tenseigan users allowed... Oh, and they can't use Byakugan and shit... But they must not be gods... You must apply for fairness here, sorry. *'No Kekkei Mora' - Yea... No Kekkei Mora, yo... It's too... Just no Kekkei Mora... And No Kaguya jutsus... That chick is a god after all. *'What else?' - Yeah, so basically I might decide on the start date depending on entries... Please put them in the commentry section and also mention why they would go to the moon? What is their role (Don't make a god who outshines Utsuro---I'm just building a new community... A coMOONity)... Though, you can always be helpful, maybe I can allow the character to be one of the more significant characters, depending on how I view them and stuff... And yall can help me... FC ain't easy for a teen newbie in NF, ya know... So, if you have questions or advice, hala at my wall... Category:Blog posts